


Happy for you

by Hotgitay



Category: Army Wives
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Roxy and Trevor celebrate Trevor not having to get surgery





	Happy for you

“No surgery”Trevor exclaimed excitedly 

“Trevor I’m so happy for you”Roxy said to her husband 

“Pretty soon I’ll be doing my training”Trevor had said to her 

Before he got injured and tore his ACL he was going to be deployed 

All that came to an rather abrupt halt when he had been injured which affected his ability to serve 

“I know how much you want to be a soldier”Roxy says staring into his eyes 

“It’s going to finally happen”Trevor smiles


End file.
